Contact lenses are worn for a variety reasons ranging from medical to aesthetic. Contacts come into direct contact with the cornea and must be kept clean for continued use and to prevent infection. Failure to keep contact lenses properly cleaned can result in irritation, infection, and lasting damage to a user's eyes including vision loss and blindness.
Cleaning solution is used to clean contacts, an example of which is U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,937, “Treatment of contact lenses with aqueous solution including phosphonic compounds”. U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,937 is incorporated by reference in its entirety in this application. Failure to keep contact lenses properly cleaned can occur from failure to clean or failure to properly use cleaning solution. One manner in which people fail to properly use cleaning solution is through failure to understand the purpose of different solutions. Contact solutions include: cleaning solution, rinsing solution, disinfecting solution, multipurpose solution, and rewetting solution. These perform different purposes and are not equally beneficial at removing protein build up. Even a once effective solutions may become ineffective overtime. Factors such as heat can alter the efficacy of the solution over time regardless of an expiration date.